


Selfies

by devil



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The punch-out referee is really into taking selfies.  It's especially fun when he can get the boxers to take them with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies

“Of course I’ll take a picture with you!” Little Mac waves at the man to stand closer to him. He seems a little flustered, to the ref’s surprise. He figured Mac was asked for photos all the time.  
  
Raphael holds his phone out, excited to get a photo with Little Mac. He could never say, but he was actually a huge fan of his. But when he holds his phone out, he frowns. He was only a couple inches taller than Little Mac, but it was enough that if he didn’t lean down a little, it would look odd.  
  
  
Not wanting to offend the short boxer, he takes the photo without moving.  
  
“It’s okay, you can. You know…” The boy’s face turns red.  
  
“Sorry.” Raphael murmurs and crouches to retake the picture.  
  
…  
  
Glass Joe looks at him, confused. Or at least he thinks it’s confused. One of his eyes is a little swollen, so it’s hard to tell.  
  
“You mean, like, a photo together?”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s fine if you don’t want to. I probably should have asked before the mat–”  
  
“Oh! I take those all the time with Little Mac!” The French man grins, eyes lighting up. He throws an arm around the referee, and crouches so they’re at the same level. “After you take yours, we have to take one with my phone, too!”  
  
…  
  
Don arches one of his sculpted brows, looking down at the shorter, chubby, grey haired man. “You want to take a picture with me? You?”  
He nods, pointing to his phone. “Just real quick.”  
  
The boxer’s nose scrunches up, and he rolls his eyes, debating on this. He looks over his face carefully while Raphael smiles nervously, waiting for an answer. Shaking his head, Don sighs. “Fine. Being next to you will only amplify my beauty.”  
  
Raphael makes a face at that, but shrugs it off, excited that he said yes.  
  
…  
  
“Thanks!” Raphael grins, taking the photo. Once he hits the button, though, Great Tiger snatches the phone from his hand to examine it.  
  
“No…no, this will never do.” Tiger tsks. In the blink of an eye, he has some of his clones appear around them. They all huddle in around the referee to take a photo. Tiger examines it again. “This is much better! Group photos are so much more fun!”  
  
…  
  
Raphael watches as Aran Ryan practices throwing punches in the ring before his match begins. He looks down at his phone in his trembling hands. Gulping, he moves to get into the ring, but finds he can’t. The man is just too intimidating.  
  
Instead, he just holds his phone out to take a photo, and angles it so Ryan is visible in the background before taking a photo. He looks back over his shoulder, and shudders.  
  
He uploads it to twitter. “No selfie with #AranRyan. Too scared. :(”  
  
…  
  
“Of course.” Super Macho Man puts his sunglasses on. “What do ya want, just one?”  
  
Raphael nods, beaming, surprised the man agreed so easily. “Yeah!”  
  
“My usual charge is fifty dollars, but for you, only forty-nine.”  
  
The ref stares at him for a moment before inhaling, digging out his wallet.  
  
…  
  
“I think I need a stool or something…” Raphael stands as tall as he can on his tiptoes, trying to take a picture with Mr. Sandman. The most he can get in the photo is the man’s chest and part of his neck behind him.  
  
“Hold on.” Mr. Sandman leans over, picking the referee up. The man yelps, clinging to his chest. It makes him chuckle. He’s easily able to hold him in just one arm. Sandman takes his phone from him, and holds it out, smiling. “Say cheese!”


End file.
